


Zombies At Dairy Queen

by valrichards (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies have taken over Dairy Queen. But only Dairy Queen. Future!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies At Dairy Queen

"....solanum in the ice cream."

"Yeah, wha?"

"It's the only possible explanation, someone has tainted the ice cream with Solanium. Obviously I'm not at risk because Dilly Bars are made in advance but..."

"JUST HOLD ON A SECOND! Back up and explain what the heck is going on, and why the store looks like something out of Resident Evil with NO smoking hot Milla to save our butts."

Valeria sighed. Sometimes her brother was absolutely hopeless. "Some villain, possibly your arch nemesis from AP History, has decided to infect all your customers in an effort to get you fired."

"Dude, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, sis."

"You once lived inside a giant purple monster with Charles Xavier and Nate Grey. How is this any less absurd?"

"Sometimes I hate you like woah, Val."

"At least I'm not the Jr. Manager on duty when Zombies decide to take over my store."

"Can you, oh, I don't know, help instead of being a bitch?"

"A simple "help me out" would have worked, too."

"I really hate..."

"Yes, we went through that. Now, what should we do?"

"Contain them, obviously."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past 10 minutes, Frank?"

"Sarcasm from you, not helping. Dude, so not helping."

"Obviously this was all planned in advance, ensuring that someone was here to prevent the undead from escaping. I honestly cannot fathom why someone would risk all of humanity just to get you fired. I'm one hundred percent certain that this is a short-term infection that will not last more than 24 hours."

"So what? We wait here in your force fields for everyone to go back to normal?"

"I'm afraid so." Val sighed "but look on the bright side, we have a fully functioning kitchen!"

"So, burgers?"

"Duh."


End file.
